oesterskovrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Abrahams
Thomas Abrahams in an NPC in a roleplaying game, and a fictional character. Description 6'1" slightly muscular broad shouldered built caucasian male of faint Jewish heritage with brown eyes, dark short cropped hair and a full beard. Thomas carries himself with a certain smug confidence that is supported well by his somewhat imposing nature and unquenstionably masculine appearance. He tends to favor equally masculine clothing that shows off his musculature, but he also tends to prefer things with a popular brand on them. He speaks with a very deep and pronounced voice. Thomas' appearance changes very often, as does the local fashion, and perhaps his way of changing his appearance is a clever tactic to avoid recognizion in unlife. Personality Thomas clearly believes he is a superior being to a human, and that tends to rub a great many vampires the wrong way, because it just so happens all vampires (at least all known vampires) start out as a humans. Whether he was one in life is uncertain, but in unlife, he has become a massive womanizer, despite sex not actually playing into his existence. Everything is a competition to Thomas, who enjoys the political games of unlife way too much. He plays at being at least "half" a gentleman, but tends to be provocative and humorous rather than polite. Over the past few years he has adapted a very street-smart way of speaking and behaving, his body language making come off as your average street thug, but his language and wit giving away his college-grade education. Vitals Vital statistics of the character 'Clan' Ventrue 'Bloodline' Unknown 'Affiliation' Invictus through and through 'Age' Thomas looks like he is entering into his late twenties, but he is nearing his 150th year. History Thomas Abrahams was actually once a member of the Crassus family, and as such a revenant, but he established his new identity after his embrace. Thomas has been to more European boardingschools than, probably anyone else in existence, as revenants age very slowly. Constantly with new cover identities, he was moved from one place to the next until he was old enough to find his way into oxford. After his time in Oxford, he returned home to the states. He had a late a youthful rebellion and, supported by a young vampire mistress, he fled from his duties to his family and the invictus to be with this neonate he had fallen in love with. She ghouled him to unlock his potential, but he had to enlist with the officers academy in the Marine Corps to support them both. He worked as a Marine Officer for a year before he was deployed to Japan. The Invictus didn't let him serve his full period, however, having had enough of his little rebellion, they had him pulled home and discharged honorably. Realizing that Thomas was way too headstrong to be a useful ghoul, they soon had him embraced. Thomas spent years working off his "debt" to get back in good with the Invictus, as a lowly soldier in the war against the Sabbat, and then later a leader and soon he was once again a respected member of kindred society. He remains a warrior and very focused on the battle against the Sabbat, but when the title as Primogen in L.A. became available, he decided to run for the post, and his experience, charisma and leadership abilities was what made the difference in the election. Thomas currently supports himself by running a security business, a private military contractor company with it's own associated brand of tactical equipment.